verdammte Versprechung
by Harry Yazawa
Summary: Uma menina sem pais, vivendo com seus tios... Violentada... Internada num Hospício... Liberada... Vivendo no mesmo caos novamente. A amiga que não sabe como ajudar... E o boato da Linha-Direta Inferno. LONGFIC de 3 Capítulos baseada em Jigoku Shoujo.


verdammte Versprechung

a Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) fanfiction by _Harry Yazawa  
_

_

* * *

_  
I. Quem dera, mas Jigoku Shoujo não me pertence... Ah se me pertencesse...

II. fic não betada como todas as outras.

III. fic dividida em (provavelmente) três capítulos.

* * *

_verdammen Sie dieses Leben. condamnez cette vie. maldiga esta vida. damn this life. dane-se essa vida. _

Não importa em que língua, mas essa era a única mensagem que se poderia escutar dentro da minha cabeça, se alguém pudesse escutá-la. Me diz sempre "amaldiçoe sua vida". E definitivamente... É a única coisa que eu sigo ultimamente.

Todo mundo me diz _"Rinne seja mais positiva!" _ou _"Todos os problemas são passageiros Rinne!", _mas se minha vida fosse um ônibus, ele estaria lotado de passageiros que nunca descem.

Amigos até tenho... Se eles preenchessem de verdade a lacuna imensa desse vazio eu até me contentaria. Eu até achava que preenchiam... Mas é mais uma das minhas ilusões. Na vida nada se substitui. Tudo é único... Principalmente a dor, cada dor.

* * *

Rinne certo dia passeava pela sua escola, sem rumo, com o olhar vazio.

Não havia cenários, não havia coadjuvantes, não havia nem mesmo ela.

Sua amiga, Tsukiko, a olhava de longe.

Fazia muito tempo que Rinne não dizia uma só palavra a ela.

Parecia como se ela fosse um fantasma que não se enxergava, ambas eram assim.

Invisíveis.

Tsukiko sabia dos problemas de Rinne: Sua família morta, seus tios violentos, seu irmão drogado, a internação num hospício por 4 anos.

Tsukiko queria muito mostrar uma realidade diferente para sua amiga, mas Rinne... Rinne não tinha mais nada dentro de si.

Tsukiko tinha de sobra.

* * *

Pobre Rinne, antigamente quando seus pais eram vivos, ela era tão cheia de vida. Sinto falta de quando brincávamos no parque, seus cabelos negros voando com o vento, eram lindos. Ela era linda.

A casa dela pegou fofo, você sabe... Ela teve que ser adotada pelos tios. Malditos tios! Ela não pronuncia um A sem que um I venha logo em seguida.

Lembro de que ela chegou várias vezes na escola com hematomas em vários lugares.

Ela tentava buscar refugio no seu irmão, mas ele também não agüentou por muito tempo e se entregou as drogas, hoje um viciado em heroína.

Certo dia, apenas para se livrar de mais um peso, os tios dela a internaram num hospício onde ela ficou por quatro anos. Só Deus sabe o que aconteceu com ela.

Enquanto isso? Os tios dela deviam estar felizes. Zetsu só se drogava cada dia mais e o tornava um peso morto para a família. Assim eles podiam ter tempo suficiente para treparem todos os dias! Sim, eles não deviam fazer outras coisas.

Eles são a pior espécie de seres humanos que eu conheço.

Tão baixos, vulgares, sem coração.

Rinne voltou em quatro anos, catatônica.

A maior dor da minha vida foi vê-la naquele estado.

A dor mais prolongada da minha vida? Vê-la todos os dias.

* * *

"_Você já ouviu falar da 'linha-direta inferno'? Dizem que basta acessar um site a meia noite e você poderá se vingar de qualquer pessoa"._

Rinne só pensava em amaldiçoar sua vida, mas quando ouviu essa conversa entre três garotas da sua escola um novo pensamento inundou sua mente.

_Rache_.

Ela poderia acabar com todos eles.

Seus tios,

Seu irmão,

Sua vida miserável.

_Vengeance_.

Era como uma nova tempestade se formando dentro de um local fechado,

Era assim sua mente.

_Venganza._

Só teria que esperar até a meia noite... Oh, espera cruel, mais de 10 horas... Mas ela sabia, ou sentia, estava perto o seu grande momento, o que ela sempre esperou.

_Revenge._

Suava frio, e a medida que andava de volta para casa pôde-se notar uma coisa que não era vista a quatro anos, um sorriso. Que deveria ser algo que alegrasse as pessoas, mas deu apenas uma grande surpresa, um susto talvez. Talvez intrigasse alguém. Mas definitivamente, estava perto de conseguir o que queria.

_Vingança._

_

* * *

  
_Era meia noite, Rinne gargalhava por dentro. O site existia, pedia apenas um nome.

_Apenas um nome._

De repente toda aquela alegria desenfreada pareceu desabar.

**APENAS UM NOME!**

Rinne não sabia mais o que fazer... Precisava se livrar de duas pessoas, mas só podia escrever sobre uma. E fechou o site.

Encolheu-se em sua cama, estava tudo perdido. Como se livrar de um, se eram dois. Um morrendo, o outro estaria lá para atormentá-la...

A porta abre num estouro. Sua tia parecia jorrar sangue pelos olhos de tão vermelhos que estavam, parecia também expelir fumaça pelas narinas.

Carregava correntes nas mãos, gritava palavras incoerentes, grunhidos altos... Provavelmente brigara com o marido e descontaria tudo na sobrinha.

Maldito dia...

Não sabia mais se amaldiçoava o dia em que seus pais morreram ou se amaldiçoava ainda estar viva num mundo como esse.

Se entre os golpes das correntes e os gritos ela pudesse ouvir algo compreensível talvez fossem frases como _"Você não deveria ter saído daquele hospício nunca!"_ e sabia que estava mais segura lá, apesar de não estar feliz em ambos os locais.

Sua cama, que deveria ser um local de doces sonhos, agora era o cenário de contínuos pesadelos... De sangue... De hematomas... De infelicidade.

Decidira que usaria o site.

Duas dores eram horríveis, uma talvez fosse suportável.

Se vingaria da tia.

* * *

**N/A: **A principio pensei em fazer essa fic como oneshot, mas comecei a ter idéias novas e farei ela dividida em pelo menos três capítulos. "verdammte Versprechung" significa "promessa condenada" e até aqui não dá pra fazer a menor idéia do porque disso, mas continuem lendo se gostarem desse primeiro capítulo. Ah, mais uma coisa: Tsukiko e Rinne não são personagens do Anime Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl), elas são personagens inventadas por mim, os personagens de Jigoku Shoujo aparecerão no próximo capítulo. O que caracteriza esse começo como parte de uma fic de Jigoku Shoujo são os temas usados e também a "Linha-direta inferno" que aparece no anime e seus componentes. Enfim vocês entenderão no próximo capítulo.

**AOS LEITORES FANTASMAS: KILL YOURSELVES! AO RESTANTE: POR FAVOR DEIXEM REVIEWS.**


End file.
